dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Mokuyou 9 (TV Asahi)
Mokuyou 9 (木曜9) is a term given to TV shows airing in the Thursday 21:00 timeslot. This article lists TV shows aired in the Mokuyou 9 timeslot on TV Asahi. 2020 *Win: Keiji to Kenji 2019 *Aut: Doctor X 6 *Sum: Sign *Spr: Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 3 *Win: Haken Uranaishi Ataru 2018 *Aut: Legal V *Sum: Hagetaka (ハゲタカ) *Spr: Mikaiketsu no Onna *Win: BG 2017 *Aut: Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 5 *Sum: Kurokawa no Techo *Spr: Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 2 *Win: Shukatsu Kazoku 2016 *Aut: Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 4 *Sum: Hajimemashite, Aishiteimasu, Doctor Y *Spr: Good Partner *Win: Specialist 2015 *Aut: Isan Souzoku *Sum: Age Harassment *Spr: I'm Home *Win: Doctors ~ Saikyo no Meii 3 2014 *Aut: Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 3 *Sum: Zero no Shinjitsu *Spr: BORDER *Win: Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 2013 *Aut: Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 2 *Sum: Doctors ~ Saikyo no Meii 2 *Spr: Doubles *Win: Otome-san 2012 *Aut: Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko *Sum: Iryu Sousa 2 *Spr: W no Higeki *Win: Seinaru Kaibutsutachi 2011 *Aut: DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii *Sum: Hi wa Mata Noboru - 11.3 *Spr: Hagane no Onna 2 - 7.3 *Win: Kokuhatsu~Kokusen Bengonin - 10.3 2010 *Aut: Nasake no Onna *Sum: Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan *Spr: Dosokai *Win: Angel Bank 2009 *Aut: Koshonin 2 *Sum: Dandy Daddy? *Spr: Yako no Kaidan *Win: Tokumei Kakarichou Tadano Hitoshi 4 2008 *Aut: Shoni Kyumei *Sum: Yottsu no Uso *Spr: Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 *Win: Koshonin 2007 *Aut: Oishii Gohan: Kamakura Kasugai Kometen *Sum: Kikujiro to Saki 2007 *Spr: Hotelier (TV Asahi) *Win: Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! 2006 *Aut: Damens Walker *Sum: Shimokita Sundays *Spr: Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi *Win: Kemonomichi 2005 *Aut: Jukunen Rikon *Sum: Kikujiro to Saki 2005 *Spr: Attack No.1 *Win: Fugoh Keiji 2004 *Aut: Kurokawa no Techo *Sum: Minami-kun no Koibito 2004 *Spr: Denchi ga Kireru Made *Win: Ace wo Nerae! 2003 *Aut: Trick 3 *Sum: Kikujiro to Saki *Spr: Dobutsu no Oisha-san *Win: Koi wa Tatakai 2002 *Aut: Taiho Shichauzo *Sum: Satorare *Spr: Nemurenu Yoru Wo Daite *Win: Kongai Renai 2001 *Aut: Saigo no Kazoku *Sum: Hyoten 2001 *Spr: R-17 *Win: Omae no Yukichi ga Naiteiru 2000 *Aut: Style! *Sum: Tsugumi e... *Spr: Another Heaven *Win: Renai Chudoku 1999 *Aut: Renai Sagishi *Sum: Teppen *Spr: Koi no Kiseki *Win: Newscaster Kasumi Ryoko 1998 *Aut: Gekai: Natsume Sanshiro *Sum: Onna Kyoshi *Spr: Seizetsu! Yome Shuuto Senso Rasetsu no Ie *Win: Aishi Suginakute Yokatta 1997 *Aut: Kaseifu wa Mita! *Sum: Bodyguard *Spr: Saiko no Shokutaku *Win: Nagareita Shichinin 1996 *Aut: Gekai Hiiragi Matasaburo Season 2 *Sum: Shoni Byoto: Inochi no Kisetsu *Spr: Honoo no Shobotai *Win: Aji Ichimonme Season 2 1995 *Aut: Miss Diamond *Sum: Gekai Hiiragi Matasaburo Season 1 *Spr: Uchi no Haha Desu ga... *Win: Aji Ichimonme Season 1 1994 *Aut: Mamo no Bed e Irasshai *Sum: Yome no Deru Maku *Spr: Kare to Kanojo no Jijo *Win: Shin Kuko Monogatari 1993 *Aut: Onna Keji no Sosa File *Sum: Hoigaku Kyoshitsu no Jiken File (Season 2) *Spr: Saleslady wa Nani wo Mita *Win: Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 3 1992 *Aut: Dai Kuko '92 *Sum: Hoigaku Kyoshitsu no Jiken File (Season 1) *Spr: Onna Jiken Kisha: Tachibana Keiko *Win: Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao 1991 *Aut: Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 *Sum: Geka Byoto Joi no Jiken File *Spr: Geisha Koharu no Karei na Boken *Win: Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi Category:Lists Category:TV Asahi